Stardust Eyes
by Roxy Fan 4 Ever
Summary: No matter what we wish not all dreams come true. Layla sits with her daughter reflecting on past events that have affected her life. First songfic.


**I do not own Winx Club or the song In the Quiet Night. They belong to Iginio Straffi and Rie Tanaka respectively. **

**Stardust Eyes**

_**In this quiet night, I'm waiting for you**_

I sat outside staring at the stars above as Aisha danced on the grass before me. It was such a peaceful and quiet night. For a moment I thought that I could see a figure walking towards us, through the garden gate. But after wiping my eyes I realized it was just a dream. He wouldn't be coming home.

_**Forgetting the past and dreaming of you**_

I will never forget the day our life together began. It was our wedding day, you looked so handsome. The purple tuxedo that you were wearing made me blush as my father walked me down the isle. When I saw Riven pulling at the purple tie it made me giggle, he along with the others looked great in their matching black tuxedos. I then glanced over to see the smiles on the girl's faces, each one wearing a beautiful lavender dress.

_**Time passes by and memories fade**_

As we finished our walk down the isle you gave me that large grin that you always had on your face when you were nervous. A giggle escaped from my lips again when I looked into your silver eyes I had never been so happy and afraid at the same time, but you held my hand and I knew that it was all going to be okay, that we would make each other happy forever.

_**But time can't forget the love that we made**_

After the ceremony everyone said that I looked beautiful in my white dress. I could not help but think that I would have been happier wearing my normal clothes but you were the one that convinced me that it would make our parents happier if I wore a dress. The smiles that our parents beamed in our direction proving that you were right. I still remember the face that my Maid of Honor, Musa, had when she was the one to catch the bouquet of white roses.

_**And the stars in the sky, That I wish upon can't bring you back to my side**_

"Look mommy," Aisha said pointing to the sky causing me to look up at a shooting star.

"I see it honey," I answered as we looked to the sky as I wrapped my arms around our daughter, "Make a wish and it will come true."

_**Though your not here with me I dream of the day we'll meet again**_

But I knew deep down that every wish that was dreamt would not come true.

"Please I wish that my daddy would come home," Our daughter wished as she closed her eyes tightly.

"So do I," I whispered.

_**Hold me close so deep in your heart**_

I was so worried when the Trix had amassed an army and began to attack our friend's home plants. When we found out that Eraklyon had been attacked we were both worried for our friends there. When Brandon arrived on Andros barely alive I knew that something horrible had happened. You had volunteered to go and find Sky not knowing if he was still alive. The conviction in your eyes, when you told me that you would be ok and that I would be going with you in your heart, was shown on your face,

_**I will find you no matter where I have to go**_

When I heard that you had disappeared in one of the attacks to reclaim the castle I had to try and get to Eraklyon. My father would not listen to reason, I needed to find you. I know that I was carrying our child but I did not want them to grow up not knowing their father.

_**And dream of me for I will be there**_

It had been days before we heard any new news. When Riven arrived holding your wedding band within his hand tears began to fill my eyes. He told us that they had found it tightly inside your hands and that those three witches had tortured you. After I had heard what Riven had to say I ran, and ran before locking myself in my room, my mother came to visit me as I cried into my pillow. I have never cried so hard before in my life.

She could not understand the pain that I was going through. To know that the one person that I loved, the one person that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with, would never come home, never sit across from me at the table, never hold my hand and tell me it would be okay and that he loved me; it had just broken my heart.

It was not until Bloom had visited that I was able to stop shedding my tears, she too had lost the love of her life. With her help I was finally able to smile again, but on these nights I miss you so much that it hurts inside.

_**Follow the stars that gleam into the quiet night **_

"Mommy can you tell me what daddy is like?" Aisha asked as she looked up at me.

"Yes dear," I answered as I looked down at her innocent silver eyes, your eyes. "Your daddy is a brave man; he helped to stop a war before it was started."

"Then why isn't he here with us?" Our dear angel asked.

"Because he is trying to help rebuild the planet that this all happened on," I said as I felt a few tears building in my eyes, "He would be here with us right now if he could."

"Okay mommy." Aisha said with a yawn before lying down on my lap and closing her eyes.

I know that one day I will have to tell her the truth. As the stars twinkled innocently above us I could feel the tears slowly falling down my cheeks. When I do tell her, Nabu, it will break her heart.

**Please Review**


End file.
